


The Not-So-Distant Future

by Emojimonty



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojimonty/pseuds/Emojimonty
Summary: While yes, Steven and Connie are only 16 and 15 respectively, and cannot exactly get married right away, maybe in the future?(Spoilers for leak!)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Connverse Fuel





	The Not-So-Distant Future

Steven had messed up. He had blown it. What was he thinking?! Of course Connie wouldn’t agree to get married and be Stevonnie forever! Why would she want to be with him!

He was still down on one knee. Should he stand up? Yeah, he should probably stand up. What is one even supposed to do when they get rejected. He had never seen a rejected proposal video! Ugh, he should have never even done this. Wait what was going through Connie’s head?! 

Steven slowly stood up from where he had knelt down. He decided to apologise. It was not fair to put Connie- amazing, lovely HIS Connie- through this. He had just assumed she like him the way he loved her.

Steven was still thinking, staring at his sandals when he felt Connie’s fingers interlock with his own. “Hey,” she whispered, looking him straight in the eye. She brought her forehead forward to meet his. The two of them stood like that until Connie heard a muffled sob come from her biscuit.

“I’m sorry,”Steven sniffed.

“What for?” Was the reply he got.

He looked up to see Connie smiling fondly at him. Why was she not tying to kill him, why didn’t she want to hurt him, why was she still acting as if she loved him.

“You don’t have to do this,” he eventually blurted out, tears still running down his face.

“How do you know I don’t want to,” she whispered in reply.

Steven stared at her until she continued.

“I love being Stevonnie. I love when we get to hang out like this. I love when you say schmaltzy things and more than any of that I love-“

She was interrupted by the sensation of his lips on hers.

It only lasted a few seconds. But both of them were red faced when they pulled apart. Connie was grinning, the smile on her face wider than should be humanly possible. But, Steven thought proudly, I made her smile like that.

And then Connie started giggling. And then Steven joined in. And then he lifted her up and spun her around and-

Then Stevonnie fell onto their picnic blanket.

They were still giggling quietly to themself. 

“I love you,” one half of Stevonnie said quietly.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading uwu I have never really done this whole fanfic writing thing before.


End file.
